Digimon Forever
by ShadowEevee70
Summary: After Tabby and her friends witness a Digimon attack in America, they all become Digidestined. Three years later, they are thrown into the Digital World where they must fight the evil Digital Kaiser. A Digimon OC story.
1. The Past

Note- I only own Tabby, Max, Sarah, Alana, Nick, John, Ally, and Jackson. They will not be used in any other story other than this series.

Edit 1- Rewrote the entire thing due to changing my mind.

* * *

_**This Story is 100% True**_

_**If You Feel Like This Is Real, You're One of Us.**_

**_Please Find Us In Obidia, Japan_**

**_We Will Help You_**

* * *

_Obidia, Japan 2100_

A young Japanese girl stared at the flashing computer. Her Okāsan was asleep, and she had woken up to go to the bathroom.

Just as the girl looked away, a lion cub emerged from the computer. His fur was golden and shining, with a tuft of bright red fur on top of his head. He had a beautiful golden collar around his neck with a deep green jade.

The girl looked at the cub a broke into a smile. "Kitty!" She cheered as she ran over to hug the cub.

The cub looked at the girl, confused by her sudden show of affection.

The cub shook his head. _I'm only here to find the Japanese Digidestined of Kindness. _He looked at the girl, and thoughts of protecting the child came to his mind. _This child must be the Japanese Digidestined!_

The cub shook off the girl and bowed. "I am Liollmon, your Digimon protector."

"Lio...ll...mon?"

"And you are?"

"Luck... Satoshu." The girl said, confused because all the kitties she talked to never answered back.

Liollmon held out his paw for Luck to touch. Luck touched his paw, and that was the start of an amazing friendship.


	2. The Adventure Begins! Digimon Everywhere

Note- Whenever text is _italicized and_ _underlined_, it means another character is telling the narrator something.

* * *

_Tabby's POV_

I'm Tabby Menos! I'm 13, in the 7th Grade at Obidia Junior High! This story starts at a basketball game in 2103.

I was dribbling the basketball, looking around me for someone to pass it to. My eyes locked with another kid, Ally.

Being an amazing basketball player, I passed Ally the ball.

_That's not how I remember it, Tabby._

Ok then, why don't you tell this part, Max?

_Ok, I will tell these readers the truth_.

* * *

_Max's POV_

Hello. My name is Max Gerkins. I'm 11 years old and I'm in 7th grade (I skipped Kindergarten, ok? I was smart.).

Now, unlike Tabby, I tell the truth. Tabby didn't pass the ball to Ally, she passed it to Sara who didn't catch the ball perfectly and missed the winning shot.

So there, the truth.

_That's not how I remember it, Max._

You have a bias, Tabby. You wanted to make it seem like you won the entire game.

The game wasn't important anyway, but you said this was 100% true, Tabby.

"Girls, that game was awful!" I overheard the coach say.

Most of the girls nodded, or hung their heads down in shame.

"I'll do better coach, I promise!" Tabby boldly said. Tabby always was bold, even though _she lost the game._

_Still don't remember all that, Max. I completed that pass and won the game for my team!_

If you will be quiet, Tabby I can tell the story.

_Hmph... fine._

Okay so when I got home from the basketball game, my little sister's friend Luck was at my house. Don't forget Luck's name, she's important later.

Luck and my sister were watching an old cartoon, Digimon.

"What's this show called?" I asked the two.

"Digimon!" They said in monotone.

"Luck found an old dvd and we decided to watch it!" My sister said.

I decided to watch it, and soon the girls reached Digimon Adventure.

"Koromon?" The young kid known as Tai said.

"I'm Greymon now." The large orange dinosaur replied.

I kept thinking, where have I seen this before?

Then, the movie did something weird. Tai's little sister, Kari, turned to face us.

"Digidestined of Knowledge, Digidestined of Kindness, come with me." She said.

A bright light blinded me, and I passed out.

* * *

"Max! Max! Wake up Max!"

My eyes slowly opened on their own, and there I saw a pink thing. Little did I know this was my Digimon partner, Motimon.

Smiling at Motimon, I stupidly said, "Hey little guy, are you lost?"

Motimon jumped off of me, and I stood up. I noticed I was in different clothes than I was before. I now wore a purple t-shirt with a weird symbol near my heart. I recognized the symbol to be the Crest of Knowledge from Digimon. I had jeans and a brown belt. On my back was a backpack the same color as my shirt, and it also had the Crest of Knowledge on it.

My eyes landed on a purple D-3 on my belt. I took it off and examined it. It was like I was Izzy Izumi.

My backpack felt heavy. I opened it up, and in there was a brand new laptop. It was purple and had the Crest of Knowledge on it.

"Woah... cool laptop." I opened it up and saw it had features I've never seen before. Digiport, Digimon Analyzer, and Map of Digital World were some of my many options.

Opening the Digimon Analyzer, I looked at Motimon's information.

_Motimon_

_This Digimon waits for the Digidestined of Knowledge. Is very intelligent and digivolves into bug like Digimon._

"So that's the Computer of Knowledge." Motimon had snuck on my shoulder without me knowing and was watching the computer screen. "Like it said, I'm Motimon."

"A... Digimon..."

"Ah... you are very knowledgeable. We'll make a great team, partner!"

* * *

_Sara's POV_

Hey! I'm Sara Yoder! And... well... I'm going to tell you all about the Digital World!

I'm not as smart as Max, but I knew my geography and this wasn't like anything I've ever heard of. My clothes had changed and I was now in a pink t-shirt with a pink symbol near my heart.

_The Crest of Light, Sara. Use its proper name._

Ok Max, it was the 'Crest of Light'.

Anyway, my D-3 was a light pink and I had a brand new charm on my charm bracelet. It was the Crest of Light, and if I hadn't met Poromon, I would've have no idea what was going on.

"I must've been up too late reading Japanese myths. I'm seeing the gods." I reasoned.

"I'm not a myth, Sara! I'm Poromon!" The pink bird I soon learned was called Poromon smiled at me.

"Oh... my... gosh... it... talked..." I stared at Poromon with wide eyes.

"Of course I can talk, Sarah! I'm your Digimon partner!"

* * *

_Ally's POV_

Hey! I'm Alice, otherwise known as Ally! I love sports, and I compete in Cheerleading, Wrestling, Basketball, Track, Gymnastics, Cross-Country, and Vine Jump, a sport I made myself.

My attire was different than the other's. My bandanna was still on me. Most people say my bandanna looks weird with it being a lime green and the stripes being grass green, but I liked it so I wore it.

I sighed at my green jeans and rolled them up till they were really short shorts.

I still had on my green coat, and my shirt was a baby barf green, perfectly matching my outfit.

I also had this super cool new electronic athletic watch, or whatever you call them.

My Digimon was a pink raddish with a large blue flower on its head.

"Hi! My name is Yokomon!" The plant Digimon said to me.

"Name's Ally."

* * *

_Jackson's POV_

My name is Jackson Menos! I'm seven and Tabby's my big sis'!

My Digimon is Pa... no... Tokomon!

"Hi Jackson! I'm Tokomon!" Tokomon said to me.

"Wanna play?" I asked, and soon we were playing tag.

We played for awhile, until I started getting hungry.

"Tokomon, let's stop. I'm getting hungry."

Tokomon got me some weird food.

"These are Digi-Bytes." Tokomon said, opening the can for me.

"Thanks!" I said before starting to eat the Digi-Bytes. They tasted like my Mom's vanilla cookies.

I like Digi-Bytes now.

* * *

_Nick's POV_

"Come on Nick, let's stop. I'm hungry, my feet are tired, and I need to go to the bathroom." My Digimon partner, Koromon, whined.

My name's Nick, and this is my story.

_No, this is my story, Nick._

This isn't just your story or my story, Tabby, it's all our story.

Why my brand new Digimon partner was whining, well, he's a wimp. I was only trying to keep us fit by running, and he couldn't take it.

"More running, less whining." I said as I zoomed past him.

Next we played basketball. This world somehow got me. I had a brand new cool basketball, it was blue and it had this weird symbol on it.

I kinda felt bad for the little guy after the first game, but he still wanted to keep playing, so we did.

* * *

_Tabby's POV_

Did you miss me? It's me, Tabby! The best basketball player of all time!

_Tabby, be realistic._

Ok, fine. I'll be "realistic".

My Digimon partner was this tiny little fox cub called Viximon.

"We have some work to do." I said when I first saw the little guy.

_I'm not a guy Tabitha! I'm a girl!_

Ok, alright, geez.

So after a while, it started getting dark.

"We better find shelter." I said.

"I'll show you where I live, Tabitha!" Viximon said.

"You can just call me Tabby." I said.

"Nope! Tabitha sounds perfect!" Viximon nodded.

I scowled. No one calls me Tabitha anymore.

Viximon led me to this large cave. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw Max, Jackson, Ally, Sara, Nick, John, and Alana, some of my best friends.

"Tabby, you too?" Max asked me.

"Yep."

"Is this Tabby, Max?" Motimon asked and Max nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tabby."

"I wanna go home! These clothes are ugly, my makeup's ruined, and I'm tired!" Alana whined.

"Alana, it's okay." Alana's partner, Nyromon comforted.

"I don't think we can go home." Max said. "The soil isn't anything like Tokyo's soil."

"So we're stuck here!?" John exclaimed.

"At least you have me, John." Bukamon, John's partner said.

"That doesn't help!" John said.

Little did we know, there was someone watching us.

"Pummel Whack!"

A black beam of energy flew towards us. Our Digimon pushed us out of the way just in time.

"That's Ogremon! He's an evil Digimon that uses a femur of a very strong Digimon to attack!" Max said.

"The Digimon can't do this!" I said.

"We will do it!" All the Digimon exclaimed before beginning to glow.

"Viximon digivolve to Renamon!"

"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!"

"Poromon digivolve to Hawkmon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"

"Nyromon digivolve to Salamon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!"

"They... changed!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Feather Strike!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Puppy Howl!"

Soon Ogremon was defeated, and we all relaxed and went to sleep.


	3. Enter The Digital Kaiser

_Tabby's POV_

"So, Viximon, how much longer till morning?" I asked Viximon, or Renamon. I'm still don't know who was who back then.

"Tabitha, I'm Renamon now." Renamon said. "I digivolved."

"What's digivolving?" I asked.

"From the tv show Digimon Adventure, digivolving is the process where a Digimon grow stronger and change shape." Max explained.

"Wow, this is a tv show?" I gasped.

"No. Digimon began as a movie that aired in 1997. Then it became a tv show that only lasted for 13 episodes." Max said.

"Have humans ever been to this world?" Alana asked.

Renamon nodded. "Hundreds of years ago, humans did set foot in the Digital World. One of their partners was a Renamon who was my friend. They left long ago, though."

"So there's another Renamon?" I asked.

"Many Renamon." Renamon said.

"Are there more Salamon?" Alana asked.

"Yep! I have tons of Salamon friends!" Salamon smiled.

"I still don't get it. Why were we called into this other world? It makes no sense." Max said.

"It's because you're the Digidestined!" Tentomon said.

"Digidestined? What does that mean?" Max asked.

"It means you have been chosen to save our world!" Tentomon said.

"The truth of it is you each share something special. Your strongest traits were copied into physical objects." Renamon said.

"So what do these objects represent?" Max asked.

"Max, you have the Computer of Knowledge. Tabitha has the Goggles of Courage, Alana has the Earrings of Love, John has the First Aid Kit of Reliability, Jackson has the Hat of Hope, Sara has the Charm of Light, Nick has the Basketball of Friendship, and Ally has the Wristband of Sincerity." Renamon said.

"So that explains the cool new goggles!" I said.

"The emblems on all of your stuff are the Crests." Renamon said. "They help distinguish good Digimon from bad ones."

"So the Crests are like family traits, like hair color." Max said.

"Precisely! Man, you really are smart Max!" Tentomon gasped. "You are truly the Digidestined of Knowledge!"

Max blushed. "Well, I'm not that smart!" He admitted. "There's still things I don't know that I want to know, like this world for instance. It's like a big puzzle, and I can't see all the pieces yet."

"Very well said, Max. But we're still stuck here in the middle of nowhere with no food or water!" John whined.

"Don't worry John. Patamon showed me some yummy food!" Jackson reassured.

"And I have sandwiches." Ally said.

Everyone looked at Ally funny. "You... have sandwiches?"

Ally nodded. "What... you don't have emergency sandwiches with you at all times?"

"Oh... do you have ham and barbeque on white?" I asked.

_Tabby, how do you eat that?_

With one big bite, John!

"No I don't, I should've brought some, though!" Ally said.

"I could gather some Digi-Bytes!" Patamon suggested.

"That sounds good!" Jackson exclaimed.

"We're near ChibiTortomon's Digi-Byte orchard. We can get some Digi-Bytes from him." Salamon said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" We all cheered as Salamon led us to the orchard.

* * *

"Hi ChibiTortomon!" Salamon greeted this weird, yet cute, talking humanoid turtle.

"Salamon! You gotta get outta here! The Digital Kaiser is looking for you!" The turtle warned.

"The Kaiser!?" The Digimon gasped and quickly ran into the orchard.

"Who's the Kaiser?" I asked.

"This evil man who wants to enslave all Digimon." Renamon said.

"Why is this man is searching for you?"

"We're the Chosen Digimon sent to help the Digidestined. We have powers far greater than any Digimon. We can learn multiple human languages, we have the power to digivolve, and we're supposed to help the Digidestind protect this world from creeps like him." Salamon explained.

A robot approached us. "Fugitives found!" It shrieked, and soon we were being chased by hundreds of them.

We bolted, but as I was running away, I tripped and one of the robots got me and flew me away.

* * *

I woke up in a prison cell. I tried to get up, but I was chained to the wall.

I instinctively reached for my D-3, but I couldn't find it. I then noticed my forehead was cold. I reached up and noticed my goggles were gone!

"She's awake boss."

"Good. Let me see this so called 'Digidestined of Courage'"

A boy around my age walked into the room. He had this weird emperor style outfit that was blue and yellow. He had a matching cape and glasses, and his orange hair was spiked. He approached me and laughed. "So you're the Digidestined of Courage. Seems like you're pretty scared now, without your friends or Digimon, you're just a weak little coward."

I seriously wanted to punch the guy.

"Now the Digital Kaiser has you, I can lure out the other eight." He said.

"There's only eight of us, you idiot!" I said.

"What!?" He exclaimed. "There was no lion Digimon with you?"

I shook my head. This guy really was an idiot! "I could've sworn there were nine of you. Sorry, the other seven."

"Well you'll never get them!" I shouted, mainly from anger and fear.

Of course, just then I had to see the others run in. I tried to warn them this was a trap, but they broke me out. Right. In. Front. Of. The. Kaiser.'

Renamon swiped my D-3 and goggles from the Kaiser, and we ran as fast as we could away from the Kaiser's base.


	4. The Silver Kitsune!

_Max's POV_

That turtle thing allowed us to stay at his place for the night.

I couldn't sleep, so I took a short walk.

"You couldn't sleep too?"

I looked over and saw Tabby smiling at me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

We sat down on a grassy hill in the orchard and talked.

"The sky is so pretty." She noticed.

"Yeah, it's like the sky back home."

She looked sad and scared. I shouldn't have mentioned home.

"Do you think... we'll ever get back?" She asked.

I smiled. "Of course we'll get back, Tabby."

"Are you sure? We've had no guidance aside from the Digimon, and I keep thinking this is all pointless."

"I'm sure, Tabby." I said.

"Thanks, Max." She smiled before walking away.

* * *

"Wow!" Tabby stared in awe at our breakfast. Long rows of fruit and DigiBytes were eloquently set out in front of us.

"It looks great! Thanks ChibiTortomon!" Salamon praised, while Tabby dug right in.

"Only the best for the Chosen." ChibiTortomon replied.

As we ate, I was focused on Tabby, for some reason. She had just been kidnapped by the Kaiser, and she seemed fine. Usually kidnapping victims are a little less trusting of people, but Tabby seemed perfectly normal.

"So, Tabitha, did you hear anything useful from the Kaiser?" Renamon asked Tabby.

Tabby thought for a second. "He told me there was supposed to be a lion Digimon with us, but I think he was just crazy."

"Wait... where's the Digidestined of Kindness?" Salamon asked, as I gasped.

The little girl in the movie mentioned the 'Digidestined of Kindness'.

"I heard that name before." I stated, explaining what happened to me before I was transported here.

"So that means the Digidestined of Kindness must either be your sister, or Luck." John pointed out, and I nodded.

"It must be Luck, because my sister isn't very kind at all."

"I can agree to that." Tabby nodded.

"What's the use of dealing with this now? So we're short one pair. Big deal." Nick said.

Tabby looked at Nick and growled. "But she's one more pair we could use to defeat the Kaiser. I say we look for her." She nodded, and looked at me. "Right, Max?"

I thought for a moment. Tabby was right that we should be looking for Luck, but Nick had a good point. It could be dangerous to go out and look for Luck, especially with the Kaiser hunting us down.

"I see why we should look for Luck, but Nick's right. We are pretty weak right now and we are being hunted by the Kaiser. I agree with Nick, we should wait."

Nick smiled at me while Tabby did some sort of a growl or a snarl, I couldn't really tell witch one it was.

"Tabitha, Max and Nick are right." Renamon tried to explain to her irritable partner, but Tabby stormed away.

* * *

_Tabby's POV_

After dinner I thought alone in my room.

_Max and Nick can't be right, _I thought, _we need all the horsepower we can get, so we can defeat the Kaiser, and that means looking for the final Digidestined and her lion partner._

_"Are you sure you want to go, Tabitha?"_

Renamon had appeared behind me and startled me.

"I'm sure."

"I'm going with you, okay?"

"Okay, you can go."

And so, Renamon and me left at sundown towards the vast unknown.

* * *

"This world sure is beautiful." I smiled as me and Renamon were walking through a lush rainforest with dozens of small insect Digimon buzzing around us.

Renamon, who was leading the way, slightly smiled too. "Imagine if this didn't exist anymore because of a selfish ruler who just wants to destroy everything. That is why I fight against the Kaiser, Tabitha, and will until he is stopped for good."

"Or maybe you fight because you were born to fight." I quietly replied back, before Renamon took a battle stance.

"There's someone else here." Renamon growled.

Just then a small yellow Digimon hovered down from the trees and I wondered what the heck it was.

Then another one came, then another, and soon we were surrounded by these yellow frogs.

They started to charge at us, throwing leaves and makeshift knives at us.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled as she fired her attack, taking down a good amount of them.

"Hidden Dagger!"

As Renamon kept firing her attack, she started to slow down more.

"Hidden Dagger!"

They had Renamon cornered and started to throw the final blow.

There was a single knife that was aimed directly at Renamon, ready to deal the final hit.

"Renamon!" I yelled out for my friend, but then, like a miracle, she started to be engulfed in beautiful blue flames.

"Renamon digivolve to SilverKyubimon!"

Where Renamon once stood now had a large silver fox with nine tails, each lit by a red flame.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" SilverKyubimon yelled as she fired fireballs from each of her nine tails, nearly eliminating all of the Digimon.

"Let's finish this off... Dragon Wheel!" With that final attack, all the Digimon were gone.

I hopped on SilverKyubimon's back, and we went back to the others to show off how strong we had become.


End file.
